Kill La Kill: Dragon Remix
by Swat-Bees
Summary: Blood begins to boil when two transfer students go to Honnouji Academy, one is carrying a giant scissor, while the other... has a tail? Just what awaits our heroes?


Kill La Kill: Dragon Remix

Chapter 1: Transfer Students

I sighed as I walked through the slums of the city below Honnouji Academy. I was only here because my mom insisted that I go to a high school, and one that was prestigious at that. I stuffed my hands inside the pockets of my red hoodie, planning to look tough so no one would bother me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a kid running towards a black haired girl, and... stealing her lemon? I shook my head and phased over there, causing the kid to run into me.

"Listen, kid. I've got stuff to do. So give the lady back her stuff, and I won't have to break you, okay?" The kid stepped back, then growled,

"Who do you think you're messing with, pal? I'm the top dog on these streets!" He and his gang of ruffians surrounded me, and I let out another sigh.

Before I could reply though the black haired girl knocked the leader on the back of his head, causing him to fall over. I spun and knocked the rest of the kids out with a heel to their jaws. The leader picked up the his gang and ran away.

"Thanks for the help, not that I needed it." The girl said to me,

I turned to her, "No problem." I nodded, locking my brown eyes into her blue ones, I prepared to be on my way, when she tugged my sleeve.

"You're not from around here, right? A couple of tough dudes like us should stick together." She stuck out her hand, "Name's Ryuko, Ryuko Matoi."

I took her hand and shook it, giving her a warm smile. "I'm Kohaku Yayoi."

We walked up to the academy, making small talk about the city, I felt something hit me from the back, and it happened to be a brown haired girl, I smiled, her hair was the same shade as mine,

She rubbed her head in pain. "Oww! It's like I ran into a rock..." she opened her eyes and looked at me and Ryuko, "Hey! I've never seen you two before!"

"I'm a transfer student." Both me and Ryuko said at the same time. I laughed, and she smiled, "I'm Kohaku, and this is Ryuko."

"Nice to meet you bo- HOLY CRAP IM GONNA BE LATE!" Mako disappeared into the school.

"That was strange." I told Ryuko she nodded in agreement.

After figuring out that me, Mako, and Ryuko all had the same homeroom, and being dismissed for lunch. All the kids bowed randomly for some reason, and I was left in the middle of the isle.

"What the hell is this?" I looked around and I saw Mako trying to tell me to bow, but it was too late, I had caught the attention of whoever all this hullabaloo was for. "You there, why aren't you bowing?" A tall, slender girl with a sword was speaking to me.

"I didn't know to, simpl-" before I could finish my sentence, if felt as if someone was trying to hit me, so I instinctively dodged. A giant fist sailed past me, and bonked Mako.

"Mako!" I ran towards her to see if she was okay, and she was, just unconscious.

"Who did that?" I turned back around to face a short guy in boxing gear.

"I am Takaharu Fukuroda! The leader of the Boxing club! And I'll make you pay for disrespecting Lady Satsuki!" He clanked his gloves together and got into a fighting stance.

"Disrespecting? Not even, Respect is earned." I got halfway into a fighting stance, but stopped, "Wait, this is all wrong. Do you have any gloves I could borrow? And where's the ring? You really were unprepared for this, huh?"

The boxing club president thought about if for a second, and then decided I was correct, "You're right, newbie. I'll settle this with you tomorrow in the ring!" He ran off. And I ran a hand through my spiked up hair. "I look forward to it." I began to laugh, then I heard another laugh join me,

It was "Lady Satsuki" herself. "What's your name?" She asked me, a small smile on her face,

"It's Kohaku Yayoi, and yours?" I returned the smile,

"It's Satsuki Kiryuin. It would do you good to remember that name," she walked up to me, and bowed slightly, I returned one.

"I think I might do that. See you around, Satsuki." I flashed a smile, before turning around and leaving the academy.

I heard a lot of ruckus go on behind me as I left, and a lot of Ryuko yelling. But I wasn't focused on that. I had a fight tomorrow, and I looked forward to it. On my way back to my place, I saw a very bloodied and beaten Ryuko being dropped off from a bus, I caught her and took her home.

About an hour later, Ryuko and I were calmly sipping tea, "You're welcome to stay here, ya know. It'll be nice having someone to come home to." Ryuko nodded.

"I hear ya, but first, I gotta visit my dad's place. For sentimental reasons." She smiled,

"I completely understand." I smiled back, and went to bed. Excited for the day to come.


End file.
